


Auror Potter and the Annoying Curse Breaker

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Couple dynamics, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Cute, Drarry, Goofy - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Think I Want to Write a Full Fic, Jealous Harry, M/M, Married Couple, THIS IS ALL I KNOW HOW TO DO, i love drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: "You seem jealous, Auror Potter."





	Auror Potter and the Annoying Curse Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> i really like how i wrote their dynamics here ^.^

"Are you sure you don't use any product," says a giggling voice that Harry deemed absolutely annoying at this point. "It's so beautiful! And soft!"

 

"I just condition it well. No secrets there," Draco Malfoy said in his usual drawl, but Harry knew he was relishing the attention and couldn't help grinding his teeth. Of course Draco enjoyed being complimented by younger guys it proved he was still fresh and gorgeous and marketable and he always thought Harry was being too kind. They were both in their thirties and Harry knew they were both too tired nowadays for a proper shag and that was probably why he was so on edge, but he was still gripping his mug so tightly that he was getting a cramp in his hand. His eyes were staring unfocused at the wooden table in the pub that he and his friends met at every week. There was a notch just below his glass where Ginny had almost stabbed Ron over a bet.

"Oh, I'm sure you have plenty of things you could share with me though, eh?" The guy, Travis, slid closer. He was one of the Junior Curse Breakers and he had taken to Draco almost immediately. He had cropped dark brown hair and wicked blue eyes and it wasn't long before he was joining their group for weekly pub nights, though Harry abhorred it. He was around so much Harry wasn't really sure why Draco hadn't already told him they were married. All their other friends knew. When Travis placed a hand on the blond's forearm with a sly smile, Harry looked down and remembered that Draco never wore his ring to work.

With a growl the air was buzzing with electricity. Draco looked up at Harry through his lashes with a smirk. Those grey eyes pleased. Harry narrowed his own and froze. He relaxed and looked away. Draco was playing with him, because _Of fucking course he was._

"Travis, could you move your hand, mate?" Harry grit out, still not looking at them and Travis looked confused but sat back all the same, though he did throw an angry look Harry's way. As if he was disturbing his night.

An hour or so later when Draco was properly sloshed, Harry raised from his seat to take him home.

"Uh...Auror Potter," Travis said, because he still won't just call him Harry though he loved to say Draco's name as though it were so precious. Harry's anger almost inflated again. "You and Draco are close, aren't you?"

His first thought was to say obviously, sod off, but what actually said was something more like "Er...yeah."

 

"Do you know if he's seeing anyone?"

 

"Well he has eyes, hasn't he?" Harry says still angry and drags the tired and bobbing blond out of the bar towards an apparation point so that they can go home.

When he finally gets him undressed and in the bed he stomps out to plop onto the couch because he knows he can't tell Travis they're married because then Draco's job could be on the line if everyone found out. He had applied as a single wizard, he was able to rise through the ranks easier thay way. Wizards with family ties got more stable desk jobs, that's not what he had wanted. Even more than that, if people found out from anyone else, his pride would be on the line. He liked going to work in a place that he had worked so hard to get into without having everyone know he was married to the saviour. Harry couldn't take that from him. He _wouldn't_.

The next morning Harry Potter is walking towards his office as one of the head Aurors at the ministry when he notices the back of Draco Malfoy, leaning beside his door frame. He smiles, because Draco has to come to work hours before him, but still has time to stop by. He sticks a hand into his bag and pulls out a thermos of tea just the way Draco likes it, but as he gets closer he notices the blond isn't alone.

"Auror Potter," Travis Ackers says with a professional smile.

 

"Travis," Harry says trying not to bite the word out as an insult.

 

"Thanks for getting me home, Potter," Draco said as he turned those happy grey eyes on Harry with a playful smirk.

 

"I brought you tea," Harry says softly, holding out the thermos. Draco grabs it with a soft smile, and their hands meet for a second. He's sure the git did it on purpose, but before he can start into their usual mundane office chatter to get the blond into his office for good morning kisses, Travis is talking. Again.

 

"Actually," says Travis, "Draco told me he didn't like tea. But isn't it just so nice of him to accept it anyway?"

 

"Nice isn't the first word I would use to describe, Draco, but alright," says Harry, placating.

 

"Oh, I would," says Travis, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "He's one of the nicest men in the ministry, but he isn't a pushover either. All of the junior CB's love him."

 

"Of course they do," Harry says with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Even the head Curse Breakers have been trying to recruit him."

 

"Is this a joke?" the ravenette says moving his eyes from the annoying brunette in front of him to his husband with narrowed eyes. "Are you paying him to say this? Or are you just trying to make me completely barmy?"

 

"I assure you, I have nothing to do with this." Though Draco is grinning as he responds, "You will find I'm a very likable person, of my own accord."

 

"You're a sodding bastard."

 

"Then why are you friends with him?" Travis asks almost defensive.

 

"Experience, mostly," says Harry flippantly and Draco snorts.

He brushes past both of them and into his office but before he could get the door shut, Draco's foot was holding it open.

"I'll meet you and the other CB's for lunch, yeah?" Draco offers with a wicked grin and Travis nods with a questioning raise of his brows before walking away. "Are you angry with me?" Draco asks once he and Harry are alone.

 

"No."

 

"You're angry with me," he says again, but this time it isn't a question.

 

"I'm not angry with you."

Draco walks closer to the darker man who is sitting behind his desk looking off towards his charmed window and taking deep breaths. He takes a seat on his husband's desk and uses his foot to pull Harry's chair closer.

Harry ignores him until he leaves.

They stop talking at home and that Thursday at pub night even Ron can feel the tension between them. Neville is between them in the booth acting as a buffer and just when Draco is three drinks in and Harry is about to apologize, in walks Travis wearing a tight green v-neck with a pair of jeans slung low on his hips. He is the youngest out of all of them and as he slides into the end of the booth next to Draco the group seems to collectively freeze.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you," Neville says politely to Travis before peeking at Harry from the corner of his eye.

 

"Draco doesn't mind, do you?" He asked the blond with a smile.

 

"Not at all," he responds, but the air is already starting to buzz.

 

"Harry, mate," says Ron on the other side of the ravenette quietly, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Relax."

 

"So what have I missed," asked the newcomer, placing a hand on Draco's. It wasn't long before a wandless stinging hex was sent his way. He snatched his hand away and Draco only smiled small and shrugged at him. Luckily that was enough and he chuckled before striking up a conversation about work.

Harry had relaxed a little after that and was taking a sip of his beer when he noticed Travis reaching a hand over under the table, probably to lay on his husband's thigh and he growled.

"Ackers," Harry says through clenched teeth, slamming his mug on the table. "Move it or lose it."

Feeling emboldened for a reason Harry couldn't even begin to guess, Travis left his hand where it was and slid over in his seat, closer to Draco before speaking.

"Do you have a problem with me, Auror Potter?"

 

"Actually," started Harry, standing up, but Draco cut him off.

 

"Just move your hand, Travis. Before he actually removes it from your body," says Draco but his eyes are still on Harry. "Merlin, must you be so dramatic, Potter?"

 

"Must I- You think _I'm_ the one being dramatic?"

 

"You know that I would _never_ \- and with-" Draco scoffs. "Do you not know what a friend is, Potter? Is that it?"

 

"Malfoy, we're going home." The ravenette didn't leave any room for arguments.

 

"He isn't going anywhere with you," Travis said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You're probably drunk. I'll take him home when he's ready to leave."

 

"You aren't taking him anywhere, Ackers," Harry said bristling. "And if I have to tell you to get your hand off of him one more time, I'm going to shove it so far up your arse that not even a team of Unspeakables will be able to find it."

 

"You seem jealous, Auror Potter. If you like him so bloody much, why don't you just tell him that and let him choose who he would rather spend his time with."

There were coughs and groans heard around the table and even Blaise, who had moved over to throw an arm around Neville's shoulders, had to stiffle a laugh.

"Holy Merlin, if you don't tell him I am going to bloody murder him."

 

"I'm actually enjoying this. You look hot when you're all angry like that," Draco says.

 

"Let's see how good I look when you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Harry turned and marched out of the pub and Draco spun to face their friend group.

 

"He won't actually leave will 'e? I can't apparate home like this!"

 

"You shouldn't have made him so upset, darling," Pansy drawled, unbothered.

 

"He was- I- It was just a bloody joke! I wanted to see him get jealous. I wanted him to- I don't know- get angry enough to shag me on the stairs or something, not just-" He groaned before turning an angry gaze towards Travis. "You just had to challenege him didn't you?"

 

"Excuse me?" the brunette stuttered out confused and Blaise heaved a sigh. As the only unspeakable in the group, he was the only one able to fix things if Draco fucked up too badly. badmouthing a coworker could get him fired almost indefinitely.

 

"Get out of my sight."

 

"But Draco-" says Travis still trying to save face.

 

"He and Potter," Blaise cuts in, lacing his voice with charm magic. "They're a package set. It'd be best if you just leave before either of you say something you'll regret."

As if in a trance, Travis moved out of the seat with glazed eyes and stood before saying goodbye to the group and leaving. When Blaise turned his eyes to the blond he stood and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll take the floo." Without another word he stomped over to the fireplace in the pub, grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out the address to Grimmauld Place.


End file.
